A Cruise for love
by Tragic Shannon
Summary: Tohru has a friend, who is she? A CRUISE FOR A MONTH!please r&r paings yuki/tohru hatori/oc others will be voted for. rated for possible later chapters.
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I own everything! Ha hah hah hah hah ! OK FINE NO I DON'T! whaaaaaaaaaa!

Chapter 1

A girl with long brown hair and sad royal blue eyes sat down on the couch crying looking at a letter. Her hands trembled; you can tell she had been crying for at least an hour.

A boy with silver hair and electric purple eyes walked down the, you could tell he was still half asleep. As he made his way to the kitchen he says the girl.

"Tohru?" he asked with concern in his voice and written all over his face.

"O-oh Yuki I didn't see you there, good morning" she said trying to act like nothing was wrong but you could tell in her voice that she had been crying because of how shaky it was.

"Tohru what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the couch.

She slowly handed him the open letter with tear stains on the envelope. He read slowly his eyes grew as he went farther down the simple piece of paper. When he was done he looked up into her eyes.

"Who is Crystal?" asked Yuki still looking at Tohru.

"She was like my sister, our mothers were best friends. I feel so bad there's no way I can help her and I have no clue what to do." She said as moor tear fell down her cheeks.

"Well all she needs is somewhere to live right?" he asked looking down at the envelope once more.

"Yes, but" Tohru paused with realization "OH NO I COULDN'T ASK YOU TO DO THAT!" she said panicking.

"You don't have to ask, Tohru if she is special to you than she is more than welcome here" said Yuki smiling at her as he put his hand on her back. "I'll even go with you to go get her."

"Alright Yuki, thank you so much" said Tohru actually smiling at him.

"So………now we have two people moving in" sighed Yuki.

"Two people?" asked Tohru confusion written all over her face.

"Yes Hatori is moving in" said Yuki "Didn't Shigure tell you?" asked Yuki.

"No he didn't, well at least I don't think he did" said Tohru smiling, she truly felt better now that Yuki talked to her.

Tohru got up and looked at Yuki "thank you again Yuki" said Tohru walking into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Kiba: alright people I know that was short but I want to see if people like my idea, I have a lot more written but later they go on a six month cruise around the world……so tell me what you think! R&R!


	2. The Arrivels

Kiba: Hi all its me! The one you all love! Well even though no one reviewed I'm going to put another chapter up! I would like you to meet Kitsu!

Kitsu: Hi I'm Kitsu and it's nice to meet you all!

Disclaimer: I own nothing……okay are you happy now? NOTHING!

Chapter 2

Tohru looked through the freezer for something to cook. She pulled out all the things she was going to cook and set them on the counter and began to chop some lettuce. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Tohru do you need any help?" asked Yuki out of nowhere.

Tohru jumped making the knife cut her finger; crimson blood flowed freely from her finger.

"OH Tohru I'm so sorry" said Yuki walking up to her and looking at her hand.

"Don't worry it was nothing, you just startled me" she said.

"Alright" Said Yuki still feeling bad for hurting her.

"Should I make extra for Hatori?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah I guess you should" said Yuki.

"Okay" Tohru smiled.

20 MIN.S LATER

Tohru set all the dishes on the table. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Coming" said Tohru. '_It's most likely Hatori" _she thought getting up and going to the door.

When she opened the door it wasn't Hatori to her surprise.

"CRYSTAL!" Tohru screamed grabbing a girl with long black hair to her waist and crystal blue eyes.

"Tohru I'm so sorry for worrying you" said Crystal hugging Tohru.

Yuki walked down the stairs hoping nothing was wrong. Then he saw the two girls hugging in the doorway.

"You must be Crystal" he said looking at her.

"Yes I am" said Crystal smiling.

"Well I'm Yuki and I and my family agreed that you can live here with us as long as you help Tohru" said Yuki.

Crystal was shocked. They had just invited her into her home but what about……

Her thoughts were cut short by a knock on the door.

Tohru opened the door again.

"Oh hello Hatori" said Tohru.

"Good morning Tohru, I hope that they told you I was coming" said Hatori bowing politely.

"Yes they told me" she said smiling. " Oh Hatori I would like you to meet my sister Crystal" said Tohru pointing to Crystal.

Hatori looked over at her, she was beautiful…..

"It's nice to meet you" said Crystal bowing to Hatori.

"you as well" he said just as politely.

"Shigure! Hatori is here!" yelled Yuki up the stairs.

"I'll be down in a minuet!" yelled Shigure back down at him.

"please come in Hatori and have some breakfast " said Tohru "and I'll get you a plate so you can eat too Crystal" said Tohru walking into the kitchen.

"thank you very much Tohru" said Crystal sitting down at the table.

"no problem, go on Hatori sit down." Said Tohru smiling.

Hatori took a seat next to Crystal. She looked at him curiously.

"so do you live here too?" She asked, he now understood why her name was Crystal, her eyes shined like the stars in the midnight black sky but if you looked deeper you could see unbearable sarrow.

"yes I do live her too, its my first day living here" Hatori said.

"Oh that's great1 you see I'm most likely going to live here too" she smiled at him.

'_I wonder why she would need to live here and not be able to live at home, I guess I'll ask her when she is more confortable with me' _he said looking down at his food.

Only time could tell him if the would end up to trust each other.

Kiba: well another chapter for all of you…….even though I didn't get a review! Well I hope you liked this one better thank the last one! If you care for my work and don't wish for a young aurthers love to write to be broken please R&R (j/p) lol. if people review i will make the chapers longer.


	3. CANT THINK OF NAME FOR THIS CHAPTER

Disclaimer: YAY I OWN EVERYTHING! looks around to see some big scary men in suits hiding behind a tree FINE OKAY NO I DON'T ! runs away crying

Kiba: hi all sorry I haven't written in so long……..no one has been reviewing except 2 people! (thanks Kage and Mr. Long )

Kitsu: please read our story!

CHAPTER 3

Crystal took a seat in the middle of Yuki and Hatori. Tohru came out moments later with an extra plate and some food.

"Hey Tohru do you need any help with that?" asked Crystal getting up from her spot and making her way to the kitchen.

"Oh thank you" said Tohru as they both made their way into the kitchen.

"Oh Hatori how nice of you to come so early I didn't know you were so eager to come live with us" said Shigure out of nowhere with his weird smile.

"Yes well it isn't that early Shigure" said Hatori.

Crystal and Tohru both walked out of the kitchen holding plates, everything smelt very good.

"Oh good morning Tohru" said Shigure looking at Tohru and spotted Crystal. "Oh my and who is this?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Crystal, I'm Tohru's sister" said Crystal shyly for she had forgot that there was another person living in the house.

"So what brings you here?" asked Shigure curiously.

"She's going to live here from now on and share a room with Miss Honda" said Yuki like it was the most noticeable thing in the world.

"Oh I see, well I'm Shigure and this is my house it's nice to meet you" said Shigure bowing.

"I'm so sorry for intruding you don't have to let me stay if you don't want too" she said also bowing.

"oh of course not, having another beautiful girl isn't a problem at all" he said earning a glair from Yuki.

"I'm so sorry for my cousins behavior Miss…." Yuki paused " do you have the same last name as Miss Honda?" he asked now thinking about it.

"Oh no I don't, you see we aren't blood sisters our mothers just new each other well" she said with some sadness etched in her voice but it wasn't very noticeable. "My last name is Taioshi"

"Oh well that's a very nice last name Miss Taioshi" said Yuki politely.

"thank you very much" said Crystal as she sat down where she was sitting before.

' _What if they find out about my secret?"_ thought Crystal her thoughts leading her from the conversation of the table, which wasn't very interesting anyways. _'well I guess I'm just going to have to be very careful'_

AFTER BREAKFAST

"Oh Crystal, let me show you around the house" said Tohru.

"Alright I need to talk to you also." Said Crystal getting up in union with Tohru.

They both made their way up the stairs with silence that would drive any person insane. Crystal's head was filled with many different thought that she was trying to sort through, it was like someone had come into her mind and pushed everything all over.

"This is our room" said Tohru Breaking Crystal from all of her picking up to do.

"Wow this is very nice" she said looking around seeing the very nice bed and window with a beautiful view.

Crystal set her bags on the floor next the door and looked at Tohru seriously. "Tohru, what will happen if I run into any of them?" she asked.

"Oh yeah I forget all about that, I don't think it will be a problem" she said thinking about it.

Crystal raised one slender black eyebrow in curiously, "and what would make you say that?" she asked.

"well I think we should go find out" said Tohru dragging her out the door , down the stairs and to the living room.

In the living room Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori were sitting on the couch not really talking about anything. Tohru came bursting in dragging crystal by her arm.

"Tohru what are you thinking!" she said but Tohru blocked out all her words and with all the strength her tiny body could muster she push Crystal straight on top of Hatori and Kyo!

Kiba: well how did you like that one? Huh? You better review if you want to know what happens.

Kitsu: yeah yeah review please!

Kiba: well see you next chapter hopfully and and please wait for my next story comeing out and read vacation for the heart and soul by kitsu-love which is written by me and my friend. Ja nee R&R ……oh and I made it short because I don't want to get to into it if no one likes it.


	4. oops 0o

Kiba: YAY IM BACK! I'm sorry it has been so long sense I updated this story but thinks have been kinda crazy.

Kitsue: I bet she forgot!

Kiba: I did not! But I'm here to make it up to you all and write more for you!

Disclaimer: I OWN HATORI!

Hatori: No you don't.

Kiba: growls FINE I WON NOTHING!!!! HAPPY?!?!? NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hatori and Kitsue: o.0 ookkkk

Chapter 4

Crystal gasped as Tohru pushed her onto Hatori and Kyo's laps. There was a look of shock on everyone's face except for Tohru who had a very satisfied look on hers.

'_Oh gosh! What am I going to do? What is she thinking?'_ thought Crystal as she fell onto their laps with a thud.

"What in the hell are you thinking Tohru!" yelled Kyo but when he looked down he didn't see himself changed but there Crystal was lying on his lap, eyes tightly closed.

Crystal opened her eyes to see that she was fine and still herself. '_What's going on, why am I still like this?'_ She thought to herself.

Tohru smiled triumphantly "I knew it"

"Tohru what's going on?" Kiba asked her as she got off Hatori and Kyo.

"Well they basically have the same thing you do" Tohru smiled.

Crystal looked at them and sighed. "Sense Tohru kinda gave me away" she paused pondering if she should tell them or not "I'm cursed….."She finished looking down.

"YOU ARE?!?" exclaimed Shigure as he ran up to her "then I can do this?" he grabbed her and hugged tight to the point that she couldn't breath. "It feels so good to be able to hug someone who is not a Soma!"

"Shigure I think you're killing her" said Yuki matter-of-factly.

Shigure let her go and laughed sheepishly (Hiro: HEY! Kiba: o.0 sorry). Crystal was shocked, she has never hugged a guy before and it felt good, no not good, it was GREAT! She was so happy that finally she could fit in.

Tohru walked next to her and smiled "like you guys when she is hugged by a guy she turns in to a wolf."

"So you're a dog? I know I liked you for some reason, besides from you beautiful..." but Shigure was cut short a Yuki's fist coming in contact with Shigure's head.

"Well Miss Taioshi, our family is cursed as well, I am cursed by the year of the rat, Shigure by the year of the dog, Kyo by the cat, And Hatori by the year of the Dragon" Yuki finished.

Crystal looked at Hatori with admiration "you're a dragon?!? That's so cool!"

Hatori was shocked, she really liked the dragon "yes I'm the dragon but I don't think it's quit as amazing as your imagining it." He said with a sigh,

"Aw come on H'ari you know it's cool" said Shigure with a big smile.

"Shut up Shigure" said Hatori glaring at him.

Everyone laughed while Hatori blushed.

Kiba: yeah this one isn't very long but im not getting many reviews so yeah,,,,,


End file.
